Love Thy Enemy
by XPeaceful-RainX
Summary: Contains: Yaoi, death, mpreg, and a few bad words. Dib finds that he's chosen to carry on the Irken race. Summary sucks. XD
1. The Implantation

**"Love Thy Enemy,"**

By: XPeaceful-RainX

--

Everything was silent except for the usual lonely cat's meow and the angry dog's growl. A small bump in that night came that aroused the only one it ever would, Dib, a young eighteen-year-old male that had a strong interest and belief in the paranormal.

He propped up on his elbow, that sunk into his matress. He gently pushed his black rimmed glasses onto the top of his head, his thick, raven, trademark cowlick keeping them from slipping backward. He pressed one of his eyes against his telescope, peering out across the street and then up into space.

_Venus, check and normal. Jupiter, check and normal. Mars, check and normal. _He was just finishing up doing his nightly calculations of "planet inspection", making sure all were present and that they held no signs of strange occurances. _Pluto, check and normal. Even though it's not classified as a planet anymore, it still needs to be watched. Aliens may find it the perfect place to set up their headquarters, thinking humans no longer exam it. Hmm, it is a little discolored, but I read about that on the internet at school. Okay, Pluto's fine. _

With a yawn and a deep stretch the boy glanced over to his nightstand clock. 11:06, time for him to get his well deserved rest. Dib slowly hissed a little as he moved his elbow, which shot pain through his arm as he pulled it up and off of the springs. He stretched it out slowly as the pain quickly fled from him. He managed to crawl and snuggle under his comforter with a small grunt of struggle as he yanked on the fabric. He balled up a small section of the comforter in a fist and snuggled it under his chin, his body almost instinctively curling into the fetile postion.

He removed his glasses and slung them lazily onto his nightstand, turning to face the wall, his forehead pressed against its coolness. His hazel eyes fluttered shut as another uncontrollable yawn escaped his lips. He felt warm inside as sleep began to take him over and lull his busy mind into a slow hault. A small smile fell onto his sleeping face before the sound of his door bashing against the wall it was hinged to.

"Dib!" Gaz, Dib's sixteen-year-old gothic sister, shouted loudly. "You have a visitor... and he woke me up! You'll pay in the morning!" The florescent purple of her hair glared the anger in her, burning with sleep, eyes.

"Visitor? This late?"

"That's what I said... now get u- gaaah!"

Dib stared, unknowing to what had happened as he sister cried in pain and dropped to the floor for seemingly no reason. He gently threw his covers off, his face holding some shock and some disbelief, thinking Gaz was up to one of her old tricks that thrilled her to no end.

"G-Gaz... Sis?" Dib's voice shook a little, his sister didn't move, nor did she even seem to hear him. "Al-alright, Gaz, if this is one of your crazy pranks, it's not funny. Come on, get up!" He shouted in whisper as his body finally began to run on fear as he quickly came up to his sister. He knelt down beside her, even paler than usual (if that was a possibility), body, a small amount of dark blood dribbled from her mouth. Dib panic, his own heart racing as he placed two fingers against the side of Gaz's neck, searching and praying for a pulse. There was in fact one, but it was feeble and terribly faint.

"She's not dead, Dib-worm," a voice that was thick with arrogance and free of remorse hissed. That voice was so familiar to Dib that he would have to be brain dead to not know who the owner of it was. "She's only stunned and in a large amount of pain."

"Zim," Dib hissed aloud, it was more of a command of "show yourself" than it was a question of "what are you doing in _my_ house". "Why'd you do that to her? Gaz is my sister, you can't just go around zap frying guy's sisters with that silly taser gun of yours."

"You have no say! Zim doesn't have to listen to you, pathetic _hyoooomaaan_!" The green teen smirked, his face still have hidden in the dark. His blue eyed contacts stared at the human from a distance, before he waltzed over cooly to the raven-haired boy.

"Human! Human! It's pronounced _hu-man _."

"Like I care what pronounciations you worm babies use."

"Well," Dib spat, wiping the blood away from his sister's mouth. "What are you doing here, Zim?"

"Oh, I just stopped by to see what was going on and how you were- POW!" Zim shouted loudly as he quickly used his taser gun against the unsuspecting boy, turning on his heal to face Dib once again.

Pain seered through Dib, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He had been tased before, but Zim's new modified taser was able to jerk blood from his human body. A tiny amount of blood came from Dib's mouth, just as it had done to Gaz. While unable to speak and in agonizing pain, Dib was very aware of what was going on, but that was just according to Zim's plan. Gaz, however, couldn't jeapordize the plan, Zim had no choice but to knock her out with a noxious Irken gas that had the power to make a human go into a coma like state for hours on end.

After carrying Gaz, who was in such a deep sleep that she didn't notice the fact that her video game console was no longer clutched in her hand (something Gaz would always have a melt down over), to her room and tossing her onto the bed, Zim shut the girl's door behind him and the went to the boy on the floor.

Dib's hazel eyes darted about, with his glasses still laying on his dresser, he could only see fuzzy and blurred verisons of what was around him. He wanted so bad to move, but it was truely impossible. In contrast to previous tases, the pain within Dib intensified with time rather than weakened. He would have given anything to be able to do something: scream, shout, fight, run, anything to get Zim away from him.

Suddenly, the room grew horribly quiet, filling Dib with a sense of suspense and anixety. There soon was a small, evil cackle from the green alien that now hovered above him.

"How's it feel to be defenseless?" Zim questioned with a smirk, sitting on the boy, one knee on either side of Dib's waist. "You've lost, Dibmonkey. Zim has won!"

Dib knew he was defenseless and it scared him as the alien realized that fact, too. The alien examined the "filthy" human, paying close attention to Dib's scrawny abdomen.

"Though you are nowhere near fitting to be the one to help continue the Irken race, you'll have to do."

With that, Dib's eyes held confusion. Those hazel eyes however soon shot open with even rougher pain. Zim ran a cold knife across the human's stomach after lifting Dib's night shirt. Dib let out a horrific scream, despite the fact that he had been tased.

Zim was finally able to smile wildly as Dib's eyes shut, dead to the world, as he finished the painful, raggedy insicion. With a single, gloved finger, Zim was able to use his Irken powers to remove the female organ that enabled child bearing from his own body. He quickly shoved the organ into his proper place within Dib's pale, bloody body and stitched the human back up, the scar automatically erasing itself to make it appear as if nothing had happened.

Irkens have a special way a reproducing. When their race almost died out due to more infertile than fertile female Irkens, the race issued a way of bioengineering their kind. By placing productive female organs within the males, which were the only sex strong enough to handle such a horrific and risky operation, the males would proceed to insert the active female organs into the female, therefore leaving them to produce as any normal being that lived. Thus that saved the Irken race and led to the pain and trauma Dib was now going through.

After carrying Dib to his "disgusting" earth bedroom, Zim was able to continue with his plan to carry on the Irken race. He removed the Dibworm's pajamas and under garments, enabling him to make the boy pregnant without ever being suspected until it was too late to abort the tiny smeet that would come to be. Dib wouldn't remember any of this, Gaz wouldn't remember, Professor Membrane wasn't home to witness it. The only one who would know about this for the time being was Zim and Gir, of course.

The alien knew what he had to do as his antennas rub furiously together, giving off a strange subtance that resembled pollen floating in the spring breeze. Since Zim didn't want to risk the smeet being even a tiny bit human, which would do more harm than good to his alien race, he simply had to generate enough of this substance to sprinkle over Dib's nude body. His human skin would rapidly absorb the alien's "toxin" and travel throughout his body, finding the small pouch and equiment that Zim had installed within the human's weak body.

Once the horrid deed was complete, a digusted yet strangely liberated and bubbly Zim redressed Dib and placed the boy in his usual sleeping position, also checking to make sure Gaz was in a normal sleeping position so there was no chance of him getting caught in the early stage of pregnancy, when killing the smeet would be quite easy and the first option that Dib would pounce on.

--

The next morning, Dib's hazel eyes fluttered open and he seemed to be ready to start another day. As he reached for his glasses, his body was slammed with a bolt of pain. He groaned lowly.

"Ow... nnn.. what in the world," Dib groaned, his muscle intensely aching, mostly in his stomach. He examined himself to find nothing that could cause the pain, so he, despite the horrible discomfort, shrugged the pain off as sleeping wrong or muscle cramps from gym class the previous day.

"D-Dib... Dad sai-said get downstairs," Gaz tried to scream, but her anger-filled statement was broken into bits as she paused ever so often to groan. Her body was sore, not as sore as Dib's for obvious reasons, but definately in a lot of discomfort.

Dib gritted his teeth and flinched at the thought of getting up from his bed when his body was so sore. His legs would probably have to mercy and collaspse beneath him. But, he couldn't help but wonder why Gaz sounded to be in pain.

"Oh, come on," the teen muttered into his pillow. "It's Saturday."

"Dib!" Professor Membrane called in a firm and deep tone. "Get downstairs! You're toast is getting blue!"

"Toast? Blue?" Dib questioned himself, still mumbling his words into his pillow. "How did he make the toast turn blue?"

With that, Dib rolled his eyes and place on his glasses, biting back the moans that were being created by his aching body. He walked down his stairs, the pain subsideing but still causing him horrible soarness and cramping.

Gaz sat at the kitchen table, he head dipping downward as sleep over took her. Each time her hair would slightly touch the milk in her cereal bowl, she'd pull her head back up and groaned as her neck sent her a little shot of tenderness.

"Damn it!" Gaz cried out angrily as she pulled her head up for the last time.

"Gaz!" Professor Membrane sternly warned his daughter about her language with the simple rough call of her name.

"I'm sorry but my neck fuc-uh-friggin' hurts."

Dib scoffed a little. There his little sister was making a big fuss over a soar neck when his whole body felt like it had been crushed by a car compresser.

"Yeah, well, guess what, Gaz... We're all hurting."

"Don't snap at me," Gaz darkly growled, getting up from her seat and punching her brother in the shoulder, earning a small whimper from him. "I'm going back to bed."


	2. All According To Plan

**"Love Thy Enemy."**

By: XPeaceful-RainX

--

Dib muttered and grumbled angrily under his breath as he sat at the kitchen table. His face held a look of uncomfortable pain.

"Well, I have to go back to the lab and finish unpacking those new test tubes and install the new computers," Professor Membrane spoke, directing the statment toward his son as he walked from the kitchen and left the house.

Dib heaved a heavy sigh, causing another bolt of discomfort through him. He looked down at the bowl of cereal in front of him and quickly looked away, just the sight of the soggy chunks caused him to gag. He shrugged and went back up to his room, laying on his bed and staring to Zim's house, as he usually did when he was sick.

"What is he up to?" The raven-haired teen asked himself, adjusting his glasses, as everything looked calm and silent, which isn't a good sign when it came to alien matters. "Usually, he's heading here to ramble on about another attempt that he swears will destroy us all."

--

"Master! Master! I made waffles!" Gir shouted merrily as he danced in little circles, holding a plate of tweleve waffles stacked on it above his head. He ran to the couch and climbed next to Zim, sitting the waffles on the table.

"No, Gir. I'm not eating anymore of those _putrid_ earth spheres of _filth_ and sugary tree pee," Zim explained, referring to the waffles that were drenched in syrup, syrup, and more syrup.

", Master! Eat one! Eeeeeatt oneeee!" Gir whined, causing Zim to cringe and glare at the robot with anger.

"No, Gir, I can't. I'm busy, I must make sure that stupid hyooman doesn't risk or harm the smeet."

"Ooh, how are you going to do that?"

"Zim is not stupid! I placed a tiny chip-"

"Ooh, sourcream or bar-b-que?" Gir cut Zim off and asked what the alien truely believe was the dumbest question he heard come out of the tin pot.

"Not that kind of chip, you moron. A _micro_chip. Now, don't butt-in again!"

"Okey-dokey!"

"Like I was saying," Zim continued, his tone a bit more bitter and exasperated now. "I placed a tiny chip inside that stink beast so I can keep up with his every move on this computer that doubles as a human wristclock. I'm genius!"

"So, no chips?"

Zim let out a frustrated sigh and slumpped depper into the couch. He slapped his hand to his face and shut his eyes.

"No."

"D'aw," the tiny robot released a small cry of disappoinment. "Well, I'm going to go roll around in the mud with piggy. Bye-bye, Master."

Zim said nothing, his magenta eyes transfixed on the tiny computer that was fashioned to his wrist. Dib was completely stationary on his bed at home, causing Zim to smile at the readings.

"Wow, I didn't think my plan would work so well. I haven't even had to kill someone yet."

--

As he laid on his best, the warmth and comfort of the matress beneath him was pulling Dib in for a nap. He tried to fight the strong urge to sleep by keeping his mind focused on what Zim was really up to. He couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen. A small lurched from his stomach caused him mild pain as he groaned.

"Hey! Shut up in there. I'm trying to sleep," Gaz called out, feeling no concern for her brother's groaning. She snuggled back under her covers and pulled her skeleton plushie close to her chest.

Dib wanted to shout back but the tiny smeet that he was unaware of was beginning to form within him, placing his in horrible and sudden pain.

"Gah! What the hell?" The boy cried out as the pain got worse, the smeet rapidly growing. Unlike any human pregnancy, a smeet would grows to full term within three days of conception, the first being full of agonizing pain and the second and third mainly causing weight gain. The smeet grows to full size within a matter of days, but must remain within its mother, or in this case Dib, for nine months to develop a tiny pack that all Irkens had attached to their backs that all their organs were connected to.

Dib felt his stomach lurch more argressively as the smeet strecthed and grew, limbs bursting from it's tiny body, a head forming, and the whole "child" spasming violently. Before anything could register, Dib felt vomit force it's way into his mouth. He quickly clampped a hand to his mouth and rushed to the bathroom, eyes wide and slightly watery with tears at the horrible pain. He bent over the toilet and vomited roughly, the sounds of his gagging causing Gaz to get up and slam her door with all her might.

Zim, following all this on the small computer, smiled at this scene.

"The smeet is growing. My plan so over is a success."

--

Back at Dib's home, the boy was finally able to stagger to his feet. He wiped off the little vomit that rimmed his mouth and then brushed over his teeth to get rid of the foul taste.

"What is wrong with me?" He muttered to himself. "It feels like something's ripping me from the inside out."

Zim listened in and laugh manically. "Something like that, Dib-worm... something like that."

He loved watching Dib going through the first morning of the pregnancy. While Dib wasn't his favorite person on the filth-ball Earth, Zim knew he would be the most beneficial for the smeet. The human did, after all, have smarts, power, and, even Zim had to admit it, a charming look about him. That smeet would be the best, and Zim knew it.

It was important for the smeet to have these three key factors from the both of them. It would have to be smart to survive, have power to rule planets and crush his or her enemies, and good looks to attracted a mate in life to continue to spawn more Irkens.

For years, the Irken population had slowly been declining for an unknown reason. Now, with the population at only a few hundred Irkens, it was up to Zim's generation to spawn with whatever strong beings happened to be on the planets they were assigned during Impending Doom 2.

--

Dib laid on his bed and gently curled into a ball, his hands clutching onto his stomach. He groaned a little, when just as quickly as the pain had come, it left his body and he began to feel normal again. This was strange, what pain did that? What kind of sickness did that? That's when it hit him.

"Zim," he growled under his breath. "That alien scum is behind whatever this is, I just know, he has to be."

Zim laughed harder from the safety of his couch, looking at his tiny computer screen. "Gir! Pop some of that popping earth corn... this is great!"


End file.
